


What Distraction Was Meant

by Mara



Category: Blood Ties, House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When House stomped into the hospital room, he was expecting to see a comatose homeless patient whose case had him stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Distraction Was Meant

When House stomped into the hospital room, he was expecting to see a comatose homeless patient whose case had him stumped (although he wasn't admitting that to anyone else right now). He _wasn't_ expecting to see a young man with shoulder length curly hair leaning over the bed.

"What are you doing?" House asked, keeping half an eye on the patients' vitals.

Turning his head with more leisure than one would expect from someone caught red-handed, the man spoke in an unusual voice, his eyes appearing almost black in the dim light of the room. "Go away."

Shaking away a momentary urge to follow the direction, House glared at him. "Who are you?"

The man blinked, then turned his entire body around. "Fascinating," he said.

House brandished his cane. "I agree I'm fascinating, but you still haven't answered a question. If you've escaped from Psychiatry, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you back."

"No," he smiled. "I'm not a psychiatric patient, just a visitor for this patient."

House's interest sharpened. "He doesn't have any visitors, or any friends that we know of." He stepped closer. "What do you know about him? Where's he's been, what he's done. It could help cure him."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything recent. It's been...a long time since we were close."

"You kids always think a year is a long time."

"It's been much longer than that." The man smiled gently. "I just came to pray for him."

House snorted. "Couldn't you try something more useful? Sacrifice a goat, maybe?"

Laughing, the man stepped forward. "Thank you for taking care of my friend." And with no warning, he leaned up and pulled House into a kiss.

A damn good kiss. Cane almost slipping to the floor, House reached past his shock and joined in to show this whippersnapper how it was done. Sliding a hand along the other man's jaw, House tilted him to just the right angle and the kiss was even better.

When they finally separated, House was short of breath but was glad to see he'd wiped the smirk off the other man's face. "Thank you," he said, and he was out the door before House could speak.

"God damn," House said after a moment. "He never did give me his name."

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> For a kiss meme, st_aurafina requested House/Henry Fitzroy.


End file.
